The Back Alley Tango
by awaylaughing
Summary: It's hard to remember something is a bad idea when said bad idea is giving you the best head of your life. Genma was learning this the hard way. AKA The one where Genma is Ross. Modern AU, Genma/Raidou, Genma/Shikamaru. Blowjobs happens. PWP


**Summary: **It's hard to remember something is a bad idea when said bad idea is giving you the best head of your life. Genma was learning this the hard way. Modern AU, Genma/Raidou, Genma/Shikamaru

**Warnings: **Swearing, cheating, age differences, AU

**Rating:** M for blowjob.

**Disclaimer: **Genma, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Raidou belong to Kishimoto. Ross and Chloe belong to a lot of different people. Genma's bad ideas are mine though. So yeah.

**Notes:** All the people waiting on the next HPatK or the next Radix chapter are like "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" and I'm like "sorry, Radix and I are having relationship troubles, HPatK is in the works and I also have creator ADHD so there." TL;DR Sorry APH people.

It's hard to remember something is a bad idea when said bad idea is giving you the best head of your life. Genma was learning this the hard way.

He honestly had not meant for this to go as far as it had, flirting had turned into a drink, which had turned into a dance which had turned into kiss which all lead to standing in the ally behind Spark getting head from someone who was probably half his age.

Raidou was going to kill him, if he ever found out, since Genma was almost one hundred percent sure that they were not broken up yet. Which meant they were on a break, but not exes.

Yet.

_Oh God_, Genma thought, _I'm Ross._ A particularly hard suck brought Genma back into the realm of 'good blow job, bad idea' and he barely stifled one of the many sounds that had tried to escape the man since this whole endeavour started in the first place. He grabbed a handful of dark, tied back hair in an attempt to anchor himself to reality, and received a moan which vibrated through his cock as a reward.

He was Ross, and he was going to die as Ross because this kid was going to kill him.

As an experiment he tugged at the fistful of hair, and got another moan. Suddenly, and possibly in retaliation, the dark haired boy, _oh God I'm Ross if Ross was a creeper_, drew back until just the head of Genma's cock was in his mouth. He looked up at Genma through thick dark lashes and flicked his tongue very deliberately across the sensitive glans, repeating the motion a second time pausing to tongue his slit carefully.

"Oh God," Genma wheezed, largely because his vocabulary was dwindling by the second. "You're gonna kill me kid." He smirked as best as one could around a dick and slowly drew himself back down until Genma hit the back of his throat.

Then he swallowed.

"Shit! Fucking fuck oh Jesus fuck fuck fuck!" Genma made the mistake of looking down when the pony tailed boy moaned again – Jesus the kid _liked_ giving head, now didn't he just? Managing to wrap his head around that, he almost groaned watching the lips wrapped around his head. _Bad idea, bad pun, _he thought very, very briefly. The boy's eyes were closed, or mostly closed at any rate and, Genma gulped, one hand was down his pants while the other remained on Genma's hip.

It wasn't a very hard grip, however, and Genma thrust forward, carefully because he was not going to add bad at getting a blowjob to his list of fault, as an experiment. To his surprise the other let him and Genma's mouth went dry.

At least he was going to die happy.

He pulled back to give the kid a chance to breath but found himself promptly encouraged to thrust back in. He did so carefully but the dark haired boy made a sound that was almost disapproving. _Okay, _he thought, _he actually wants me to fuck his mouth._ Quite frankly, Genma was not entirely sure he was capable of processing that without suffering a systems shutdown. He changed his grip on the hair so it was less a place to put his hand and more something to keep the boy in place, and punched his hips forward. A tongue flicked across the underside of his cock as encouragement and he choked on yet another groan.

The pace he set was not particularly fast, though of the two he seemed to be the one more worried about choking, but helped along by a laving tongue and hollowing cheeks and Genma was on the fast track to an orgasm. One particularly hard thrust elicited a whimper and Genma would have pulled away if he had not been looking down and seen that okay, yeah, the kid really, really liked giving head.

He tugged at the hair in his hand again and the kid moaned and actually moved down more. Genma swore once, which turned into a string of cuss words when a hand brushed against his balls. "ShitshitshitfuckohmyGOD," his words slewed together as he hunched forward, his orgasm leaving him breathless.

He loosened his hold on the boy's hair as he panted head resting against the brick wall behind him. The kid carefully but rather perfunctory tucked Genma's sex back into his pants, even going so far as toto his zipper and straighten them out, even fixing his shirt. Then the kid stood, dusting off his knees and retying his dark hair back into its high ponytail. It actually reminded Genma of Iruka a little, which was unsettling, but the dark eyes that settled on him were very different. Genma, quite frankly was unsure how to proceed and just said the first and predictably stupid thing that came to mind.

"You're not a prostitute, are you?" The kid raised an eyebrow at that, and Genma wasn't sure if he was amused or offended. "A classy one, mind." He said, as if adding _classy_ to the accusation of whore somehow made it better.

"No," he said dryly. "You are in the clear." Genma nodded then scratched the back of his head.

"Did you...?" he trailed off an gestured vaguely toward the boy. He got a smirk in response, one with no shame in it at all.

"I'm good," he said and without thinking Genma replied with;

"That you are." The kid snorted at that and groped around in his pockets, finally pulling out a cellphone and a packet of gum.

"Wanna a piece?" he offered. Genma turned it down with a small shake of the head.

They stood in silence for a minute or so while the kid texted someone before finally Genma worked up the courage to ask, "do you need a drive or something?" The kid shook his head.

"I'll call my dad," he said, and Genma felt the blood rush from his face in pure horror. He was probably the colour of his mother's fine china, if she owned any, that was. The boy looked at his face a chuckled. "That was a joke," he said that dry tone appearing again. "I'm nineteen if that's what you're worried about."

"It was still a bad idea," he muttered. "I'm Ross, goddammit."

That got him a look that was downright amused. "On a break with your boyfriend, then?"

"Hey, it could be a girl," Genma said and the boy looked very pointedly down at his crotch before continuing.

"So I'm Chloe the copy girl?"

"Not unless you plan on stealing something from me," he paused, "but also yes."

The kid shook his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "I'm gonna go then, good luck with your boyfriend." He waved over his shoulder as he disappeared first from the ally and then around the corner all together. Genma scratched the back of his head again and finally sighed, turning toward Spark's entrance again.

He really needed to talk about this with Kakashi.


End file.
